


I Can’t Go Away Again Tonight Without Having You Inside Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Carriage Sex, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, everything is pining with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: The length of the carriage ride is all they have and James can't wait any longer. He needs Thomas now.





	I Can’t Go Away Again Tonight Without Having You Inside Me

It’s been too long. James tries to keep his focus on the scenery outside the carriage, but it does nothing to distract him. All he can think of is that Thomas is sitting across from him, Thomas who he hasn’t touched in two weeks since he had been sent to Portsmouth on an errand for the Admiralty, and now they’re on their way to a meeting at the Hamilton house. There’s a small chance they’ll be able to steal a moment for a brief kiss, but no more than that, and James has to depart again straight away afterwards.

He grinds his teeth, frustrated, trying to hide his arousal just from being in the same space as Thomas once more, but it’s impossible.

He looks up to see Thomas watching him, his eyes dark and desperate as James’s own. It wouldn’t take much to draw him over the edge.

“I want you to fuck me.” James says, watching the color rise in Thomas’s face.  Every time he uses common language around Thomas, it does things to him, and James plans to take full advantage of that fact now.

“Here? In the carriage?”

“Yes.” James says. Now that he’s said it, he can’t wait any longer. He starts reaching for his belt, pulling it free.

“I don’t have anything.” Thomas says, fingers fumbling towards the same aim.

“Spit’ll do.” James leans forward to kiss him. Thomas moans softly into his mouth at the hot slide of James’s tongue against his own.

“Is this how we’d do it on your ship?” Thomas whispers as he draws his shaft out. “Quietly. So that no one could hear us?”

“Up against the mast.” James tells him.  He spits into his palm, slicking Thomas’s cock as best as he can.

The carriage takes a quick turn and he’s knocked forward onto Thomas’s lap.

Thomas catches him with a laugh. “Perhaps we’d better…”

“ _Thomas_.” James presses his own cock against Thomas’s groin, savoring the friction between them. “I can’t go away again tonight without having you inside me.”

Thomas’s eyes darken further. “Then come.” He reaches for James’s hips as James presses down slowly upon him.

The rough stretch of it James makes him whimper. He sinks further, letting Thomas fill him. Thomas’s cock always feels so good. This is what he needed. He rocks against Thomas who tangles his fingers in his hair.

James rides his cock steadily, gazing at Thomas all the while. There’s another sharp turn as the carriage makes another left and James grunts slightly as Thomas shifts inside him.

“Carriage sex seems so much easier in books.” James murmurs, trying to maintain his equilibrium.

“And which books have been telling you that?” Thomas chuckles. “If we were at sea, there’d be that to deal with as well, the swell of the ocean, the pounding of the waves.”

James groans, his fingers digging into Thomas’s shoulders.

“As tempting as up against the mast sounds.” Thomas whispers. “I rather like having you in a bed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fucking in a bed if you can take the time.” James says a little tartly.

That’s how it is every time, never enough time, never as long as he wants to spend with Thomas which is forever

“We will find time.” Thomas promises. He reaches up to place a hand over James’s on his shoulder, squeezing his fingers. “We will find time.”

James murmurs a response, but he focuses on now, this moment with Thomas touching him, Thomas buried deep inside him, their thighs pressed together, Thomas’s mouth on his skin, Thomas’s hand to hold.

If now is all they can guarantee to each other, he’ll make the most of it.


End file.
